<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>On Your Knees by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25548166">On Your Knees</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Click Here To Know About The Author Of The Orphaned Fics in this Series [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Merlin (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Awkward Conversations, Awkward Sexual Situations, Awkwardness, Based on a Tumblr Post, Crushes, Dirty Jokes, Dirty Talk, Drunk Blow Jobs, Drunk Sex, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Flirting, Drunken Shenanigans, Drunkenness, Feelings, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Funny, Hilarious, I Blame Tumblr, Implied Sexual Content, Kneeling, M/M, Morning After, Oral Sex, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Porn with Feelings, Secret Crush, Smut, Tumblr, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt, Tumblr: otpprompts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:35:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>565</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25548166</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur finally teaches Merlin how to walk on his knees.</p><p>(In response to a prompt in my Tumblr askbox)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Click Here To Know About The Author Of The Orphaned Fics in this Series [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1785454</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>171</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>MERTHUR, Marry Merthur Month, Merlin, Merlin Fanfiction, Merlin Stories to Reread, Merthur, Merthur fics, merthur fics</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>On Your Knees</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Nothing unique or new. Just some good old Merthur fluff and smut. :P</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p></p><div class="">
  <p>"Merlin, have your ears always been so big?", Arthur slurred to the boy who was stumbling with his to his chamber.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Has your hair always been this golden?", Merlin asked, grinning dreamily.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The Prince never drank too much during feasts and nor did his manservant. But that night, they wondered what could go wrong and had glass after glass of wine. Now they were both completely plastered and they were unintentionally being much more open about their feelings for each other than they would have if they were sober.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The two wasted idiots flopped into Arthur's bed, like they had been doing this every night. Merlin snuggled comfortably, facing Arthur, and the Prince turned to face him.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Has your smile always been this endearing?", Arthur asked, slowly tracing Merlin's lips with his fingers.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Have your teeth always been so adorably crooked?" Merlin asked, imitating the Prince by touching his lips.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Just when you think they're about to kiss, Merlin grinned and asked, "Remember when you asked me if I knew how to walk on my knees?"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Arthur smiled reminiscently. But then his smile turned into a smirk. "Well, do you?"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"No."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Would you like me to help you?", Arthur purred.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Merlin actually considered it for a whole moment, and then said, "<em>Okay</em>."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"What?"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"<em>Okay</em>."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Arthur grinned deviously. "<em>Good</em>. First, you must stand up."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Merlin obeyed. Arthur sat up and shuffled to the edge of the bed, sitting on the mattress with his feet on the floor. He spread his legs.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Next, you need a little incentive. You're not going to voluntarily bruise your pretty knees for nothing, are you?"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"You have never seen my knees. How can you tell—"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Oh, I'm <em>sure</em> they're pretty. Just like I know the <em>rest of you</em> is pretty."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Merlin blushed at that despite his drunkenness.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"So,", Arthur said seductively "about the incentive..."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>And just like that, the Prince undid his breeches, and pulled out his cock.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"<em>Is this motivating enough to get you to kneel?",</em> Arthur asked, smirking.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Merlin answered his question by instantly dropping to his knees and crawling between Arthur's legs.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <hr/>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The next morning, Merlin woke up with his head pounding and mouth tasting weird.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>But that dropped in degree of importance, when he realized he was in Arthur's bed. <em>And he was naked.</em></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Squeaking in shock, Merlin yanked the blanket and wrapped it around his body, exposing Arthur's in the process. He was stark naked, too. Merlin clamped a hand over his eyes.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"<em>Arthur!", </em>Merlin called, and the Prince woke up with a grunt.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Ow. <em>Ow</em>, my head...", Arthur groaned, "Wait. Why am I not wearing any clothes?"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"<em>You</em> tell <em>me!",</em> Merlin spat, his eyes still screwed shut and covered by his hand.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>And then, it all came rushing back to him.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Oh, no.<em>..", </em>he whispered in horror.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"<em>Oh, no..", </em>Arthur repeated, probably just remembering the events of last night.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"I can't believe— How did we—", Merlin stuttered, "I must leave.", he said, groping around for his clothes and rushing behind the dressing screen.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Fully dressed, he came out with a hand over his eyes and threw the blanket on Arthur.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Cover yourself.", he said, and scurried to the door.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Hey, Merlin.", Arthur called, and Merlin stopped with his hand on the doorknob. "At least there's one upside to last night."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"And what's that?", Merlin asked acidly.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>"You finally know how to walk on your knees."</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="pOoZl bm4TK">
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The End.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>